The Broken Wings of an Eternal Butterfly and Fairy Prince
by Guineapigs1
Summary: Angsty oneshot collection that will center mainly around Kyoko, Ren, or their relationship together. Latest Summary: A young Kyoko makes a new friend, but she can't help the nagging doubt that her friend might be using her to get close to a certain blonde boy...


**I was originally going to post this in my Clueless Lovers Oneshot Collection, but I think this story is a bit too angsty to go in that collection. It's also a bit Kyoko-centric, so no romance in this one. I don't write many angsty oneshots, but on the off chance that I do, I'll add them to this angsty oneshot collection. **

* * *

Kyoko stared longingly at her classroom window, wishing that she could one day be friends with her classmates. In her 12 years, she had never once had someone other than Sho that she could call a friend at school. At the beginning of middle school, she had hoped things would be different and that the bullying would stop, but it had only gotten worse. Her classmates would steal her desk, place mean notes in her locker, and even trip her when she was walking through the halls, snickering as she fell. It had gotten to the point where every lunch the girls would constantly harass her, leading to her chosing to sit alone outside at lunchtime instead. Over the winter, it had been freezing, and she had gotten sick many times from sitting outside in the cold, but during the spring time she couldn't help but feel that it was nice to have some fresh air.

The outside also made her think of Corn. She constantly wondered how he was doing in the Fairy Kingdom and whether he had flown out from under his father's wings yet. Taking out her Corn stone, Kyoko clutched it in her palm and made a wish. She didn't know if Corn could hear her, but it was still worth a try.

"Corn? If you can hear me, can you please do me a favor? All I want is a friend at school," Kyoko muttered into the rock with her eyes tightly shut. When she opened her eyes, she raised the stone to the light and smiled when it turned a golden amber color. Kyoko looked around excitedly, hoping that her wish had worked but looked down dejectedly when she realized she was still sitting alone outside. Kyoko put her Corn stone back in her bag with a sigh and took out her bento she had made that morning, resigned to eating by herself just like she had for the past few months.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko turned her head to see a cheerful-looking girl with her short brown hair pulled into two perfect pigtails. The girl was Maemi Endo, a new girl in Kyoko's class.

"Why are you sitting out here alone?" Maemi asked. Kyoko looked down sadly as she answered.

"The other girls in class aren't very nice to me, so I started to eat out here to stay away from them. The outside is very beautiful though, so it's not that bad," Kyoko replied as she took the top off her bento and started to eat.

"Wow! You have a really nice homemade bento! Do your parents make you one everyday?" Maemi gaped. Kyoko's mood darkened for a second before she responded with a polite smile.

"Actually, I make my bentos myself," Kyoko responded, not divulging the story of her parents.

"Really? You must be very good at cooking then! It looks delicious!" Maemi exclaimed.

"Thank you," Kyoko giggled.

"Can I sit with you, Mogami-san?" Maemi asked. Kyoko looked at her in shock. No one had ever asked to sit with her before! She hurriedly moved her bag to give Maemi a place to sit on the bench next to her. Maemi sat down with a smile, her pigtails bouncing when she sat down. Maemi had some melon bread from the school cafeteria that she had bought for lunch.

"Mogami-san? Haven't you ever been lonely sitting out here by yourself?" Maemi wondered as she took a bite of her melon bread.

"Sometimes, but it's not so bad. I'm used to it," Kyoko responded nonchalantly.

"You're used to it? Were your classmates in elementary school mean to you as well?" Maemi asked, shocked that Kyoko seemed so unconcerned with it.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's happened to me ever since I moved in wi-" Kyoko started to say before catching herself.

"Ah, so it's happened ever since you moved in with Fuwa-san?" Maemi finished her sentence.

"Yes," Kyoko admitted sadly.

"That's so not cool! The others are just jealous of you! If they got to know you, then they would actually see that you're really nice and smart!" Maemi exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm really not that intelligent, but it's nice of you to say," Kyoko replied. Maemi looked at her, confused by her humbleness.

"Who ever told you that? You're the number one student in our class, so of course you're smart!" Maemi argued.

"Ah, if your reasoning is like that, then I guess you're right," Kyoko replied, not wanting to start an argument about something she knew would never change.

Suddenly, the school-bell rang, signaling that lunchtime was over. Kyoko hurriedly shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth, forgetting that Maemi was even there.

"Woah! You still have five minutes to get to class, Mogami-san! You don't need to eat so quickly!" Maemi exclaimed as Kyoko finished shoveling her last spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Oh, it's okay. You should get to class now so that you aren't late, Endo-san," Kyoko said after swallowing her food, starting to clean up the area around her.

"No, I'll just wait for you, and we can go together!" Maemi smiled. Kyoko looked at her, shocked, before quickly finishing gathering her things and standing up from the bench. The two girls walked to the classroom together, Kyoko bracing herself for the glares she knew would happen, but she was surprised when the glares didn't come. She looked to Maemi who only smiled at her as she took her seat. Kyoko took her seat as well, wondering if her wish had really worked. Did Corn hear her wish and give her a friend?

...

As class ended that day, Kyoko quickly packed her bag so that she could hurry out of the classroom as soon as possible. She finished packing and hastily ran towards the door before someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Mogami-san? Do you want to walk home together today?" Maemi asked. Kyoko's eyes lit up. Friends walked home together, so was Maemi her friend?

"Sure!" Kyoko replied with a smile. Maemi finished packing her bag and followed Kyoko out of the classroom. They started on their walk towards the Fuwa inn, Maemi's house being just 5 minutes further down.

"So how's it like living with Fuwa-san? Is he like a little brother to you or something?" Maemi wondered.

"Yeah, he can act pretty lazy and childish sometimes, but I enjoy spending time with him even if he doesn't enjoy spending time with me. He's really the closest person I've ever had to family, so he holds a special place in my heart," Kyoko smiled, going off into her dreamworld about one day marrying her prince Sho.

"Mogami-san, is it okay if I sit with you at lunch tomorrow as well? I would really like to be friends with you," Maemi smiled. Kyoko froze in shock. Someone wanted to actually be her friend?

"O-Of course! But is it okay if I call you Maemi-chan since we're friends now?" Kyoko asked, her eyes twinkling with happiness at finally having her wish come true.

"Only if I can call you Kyoko-chan!" Maemi replied with a smile. The two girls giggled as they approached the Fuwa inn, Kyoko turning to enter.

"Bye Maemi-chan!" Kyoto waved. Maemi waved back before continuing towards her house. Kyoko stayed standing in the doorway, still shocked from the events of that day. She ran up the stairs of the Fuwa inn up to her room and shut the door, pulling the Corn stone out of her pocket and smiling at it.

"Thank you for granting my wish, Corn," Kyoko smiled as she brought the stone to her cheek. She put the stone back in its pouch and emptied her bag to start her homework. After ten minutes, she heard someone climbing up the stairs, and her eyes lit up. She bolted up and ran to open the door to see Sho coming upstairs.

"Sho-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed, even more joyful than usual.

"Hey, Kyoko. Listen, I'm hanging out with some friends later, so you need to do my homework for me again."

"Of course! I would do anything for you, Sho-chan!" Kyoko smiled. Sho smirked at how easy it was to make Kyoko do anything for him. Kyoko was wrapped around his finger.

"Sho-chan, something really good happened at school today! I made a friend!" Kyoko smiled. Sho stopped unpacking his bag and looked at her, suddenly feeling a bit jealous. She was supposed to be devoted to him, not someone else!

"Who?" Sho asked.

"Do you know Maemi Endo?"

"Ah, her. She's pretty hot. Why would she want to be friends with you, though?" Sho wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm so happy! This is my first time having a girl best friend!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Kyoko, I have to practice guitar now, so can you get out of my room?" Sho asked, starting to get a bit annoyed by her presence. Kyoko nodded before running back to her room, still smiling about her new friend. Maybe things were finally looking up for her.

…

The next day when Kyoko got to school, she sat down at her desk which some girls had already wrote slandering messages on. She ignored them though as she saw Maemi come in and smile at her. Kyoko got up to go stand next to Maemi's desk.

"Good morning, Maemi-chan!" Kyoko greeted her.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan! Are we still going to eat lunch together today?" Maemi wondered.

"Of course! I'll meet you outside later?"

"Yeah!" Maemi replied as Kyoko went back to her desk, anxiously anticipating eating lunch with her new friend.

…

Kyoko and Maemi giggled together as they ate lunch, telling each other more about themselves.

"Actually, I've always dreamed of being a singer, but I don't think I could ever make it," Maemi sighed.

"Why not? I think you can do anything you put your mind to!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I just don't think I have what it takes to be a celebrity," Maemi confessed.

"Well how do you know until you try? I know Sho-chan's always had dreams of going to Tokyo to become a famous singer as well, and I've always encouraged him! He spends so much time practicing his guitar and playing music, so I'm sure if you have the passion, then you can reach for it!"

"Fuwa-san wants to become a singer as well? Wow, that's a coincidence," Maemi remarked.

"Kyoko-chan? Can I tell you a secret?" Maemi asked. Kyoko nodded eagerly.

"I think I have a crush on Fuwa-san," Maemi blushed. Kyoko felt herself get jealous before pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. Even if Kyoko also liked Sho, wasn't a friend supposed to support their friend's crush?

The bell rang, alerting Kyoko and Maemi to head back to class. On the way, Maemi promised that they would walk home together again before Kyoko had a chance to refuse. The Fuwas had wanted her to walk home with Sho that day since yesterday he had come home too late after hanging out with his friends, and Kyoko wasn't sure if Sho would like Maemi tagging along.

…

As class ended, Maemi immediately went to Kyoko's side.

"Ready to walk home together, Kyoko-chan?" Maemi asked.

"Sure, but I promised the Fuwas that Sho and I would walk home together today. Is it okay if it's not just us?" Kyoko asked. Maemi nodded, almost a bit too enthusiastically as the pair made their way to the front of the school where Sho was waiting. Kyoko ran up to him.

"Sho-chan, Maemi-chan wanted to walk home with me today, so is it okay if she tags along?" Kyoko asked. Sho took a look at Maemi and grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I think I would like to get to know your friend," Sho said. Kyoko motioned for Maemi to come over, and the trio started on their way home. However, on the way, it was mostly Sho and Maemi conversing. Kyoko tried to enter the conversation multiple times, but they didn't seem to notice her. When they reached the Fuwa's inn, Maemi even forgot to say goodbye to Kyoko.

However, Kyoko wouldn't let that get her down! Maybe Maemi had just forgot. She probably thought she already said goodbye to Kyoko and didn't have to again.

…

The next day at lunch, it seemed all Maemi could talk about was Fuwa this Fuwa that. Kyoko, of course, answered all of her questions as a good friend, happy that she could help her friend with her crush even if it was hurting Kyoko herself. Friends had to be selfless for one another, right?

"Hey, Kyoko-chan, could you do me a huge favor? Since you're so close to Fuwa-san, do you think you could get him to meet with me alone? Like maybe I could walk with him home alone today so I can confess to him?" Maemi asked. Kyoko plastered a polite smile on her face to hide the hurt she was feeling.

"Sure. I hope it goes well," Kyoko replied.

…

Sho and Maemi walked home together that day while Kyoko went home alone. She felt a sense of fear that maybe Maemi had just been using her all along to get close to Sho, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Maemi was her friend! She just had a crush on Sho, and she would still be Kyoko's friend even if she confessed to Sho!

The next day, however, Maemi told Kyoko at lunch that she had started to date Sho. Kyoko felt a rising surge of jealousy upon hearing it, but suppressed the emotion in happiness for her friend's crush reciprocating her feelings.

"Actually, Sho-kun asked if I could start eating lunch with him. Is that alright, Kyoko-chan? We can still be friends even if we don't eat lunch together," Maemi suggested. Kyoko tried to smile encouragingly. She needed to support her friend even if it would mean Kyoko would suffer.

"Of course it's fine," Kyoko replied. Maemi smiled at her as the bell rung and the two went back to class.

…

For the next few weeks, Kyoko sat alone at lunch again, wondering if Maemi would ever come back to sit with her. Having experienced a friendship, it felt even more lonely now eating lunch outside, but Kyoko still talked to Maemi at the beginning and end of the day before Maemi walked home with Sho. It just felt different though since Kyoko couldn't help but feel that Maemi was purposefully cutting their conversations short and not really paying attention. However, Kyoko decided to ignore those fears and still happily talked with Maemi whenever she got the chance.

However, a girl can only stay oblivious for so long. After weeks of sitting alone waiting for Maemi to come back, on a particular day when it was raining and Kyoko couldn't sit outside, she chose to head back to her classroom. When she was about to enter however, she heard Maemi's voice from around the corner.

"Why would I hang out with her? I only sat with her a few days so that I could get closer to Sho-kun. There's no other reason I would sit with her," Maemi remarked haughtily. Kyoko, tears in her eyes, silently hurried away from the classroom. She didn't care where she ended up. All she knew was that she felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Kyoko ran out of the school into the rain, not knowing where she was running until she arrived at Corn's stream.

"CORN!" Kyoko called out, hoping her fairy friend had come back, but she knew he hadn't. He probably never would again. She pulled the Corn stone out of her wet bag that had become drenched with rain and held it tightly in her hand, trying to vent her sorrow into it like she had always done.

The realization that all this time Maemi had only talked with her to get close to Sho hurt even more than what the other girls did to bully her. She had thought Maemi was her friend, but apparently she was the only one who had thought that. Kyoko finally let herself cry, her sobs muffled by the rain.

All she had wanted was a friend, but she should have known she could never have one of those. Maybe she was doomed to never be friends with someone at school. Kyoko Mogami was just not someone who was meant to have friends. She wasn't likable enough.

The rain slowly began to become less heavy until it finally stopped completely. Kyoko wiped her tears away as the rain stopped, holding her Corn stone up to the light and smiling a broken smile as it turned amber.

She had to be strong. She didn't need to make friends. As long as she had Sho, Kyoko wouldn't need anyone else. Sho would always be by her side, no matter what.

* * *

**This oneshot hit a bit close to home for me. Middle school was not a good time. **


End file.
